A Revolutionary's Lemon
by Iciciro
Summary: This is an extension of Ch. 16 of A Revolutionary's Tale, and it is pure KakashixOC smut. Really nothing else. So you have been warned.


**FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT READ THE OTHER STORY: Risa is Kakashi's student-teacher, and also a spy and such but he doesn't know that. She's got to seduce him to get something she wants, and currently they just got back from a mission. She crashed at his house.**

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto sang and pranced through the open door. She would seriously have to consider buying him a new lock. Or just force him to lock it once and a while.

"Shut up, you blabbering idiot!" Risa groaned and tossed an arm over her eyes. Just a few more minutes.

"Did you stay over here last night?" Sakura asked.

"Did you have sex with Kakashi-senpai?" Sai asked. Risa sat up with the reflexes of a much more awake woman.

"No!" She exclaimed and pressed a hand to her head. A headache smacked her in the face with a brick, probably due to the speed of her rising.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much," the pink haired kunoichi crooned.

"There are too many people in my living room. About three too many," Kakashi said from the door to his bedroom. He was shirtless, save for his mask, and his hair was wildly out of its normal shape. Though to call his hair normal would be a gross overstatement. His mask was still in place, but his obvious scowl was as menacing as Risa's.

"We just wanted to celebrate a job well done!" Naruto smiled. "We heard your mission was a success." Risa groaned and fell back into the couch.

"Couldn't you have heard, oh say, a day or two from now?" She lamented. "I haven't gotten much sleep in the last few days."

"Why's that?" Sai asked, innocently insinuating something scandalous. Sakura's eyebrows shot up, and she threw a glance at both disheveled ninja. Risa peeked out from under her arm and caught Kakashi's gaze. The tips of his ears had begun to turn a rosy, revealing pink.

"I was tired, so I crashed here. My flat is pretty far away," Risa explained tiredly.

"A lie by omission is still a lie," Sakura reminded her. Their teacher sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How about all of you come over tomorrow? Well, have a special team seven get-together and tell you all about our mission, huh?" He said. Naruto nodded, seemingly placated. The copy-nin shoved them all out the door. "Does that appease you vultures?" He growled and dropped on to the couch with Risa.

"I'm sorry, Sensei," she muttered. "I didn't realize I'd cause you so much trouble just by sleeping on your couch." He chuckled and leaned back, trapping her legs into the soft cushions.

"Those kids… I swear they're going to be the death of me," he groaned.

"I'm not included in 'those kids'?" She asked and snuggled further in to his sofa. The warmth from his body on her legs lulled her back into a half-sleeping state.

"You understand more than they do," he said, but his mind flashed back to the closet. "And sometimes a little less. Risa, you were assigned to my squad as… a student-teacher. With just a little more training, I think you're ready to become a jonin." He was going to recommend immediate jonin status once they returned, but her blatant naïve actions on the mission made him hesitant. He also knew how these things worked. If her sexuality was what was in the way and the higher-ups knew, there was no mistaking why they'd placed Risa with him. They probably thought it was only a matter of time. He wondered… How hard would it be to seduce his student? A touch here, a light kiss there, and a throaty suggestion from her superior officer. Would she be shy, or would she try to please him? Would she want it, or see it as her duty to her Sensei? Is she experienced? Without realizing it, his fingers started to ghost over her exposed thigh. She'd never taken off that ridiculous dress, and it rode up while she was sleeping. His gazed trailed, entranced by her lithe body, up and up and up. Her blue eyes scrutinized his one black one. She couldn't tell how wide his pupils had dilated, but she guessed it was pretty wide.

Got him.

"What kind of training?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She activated what she liked to call her Fuck Me Jutsu. His eyes fluttered, and a breathy sigh escaped his lips. He probably couldn't explain the rush of arousal. He shifted so that he was laying on top of her, watching her eyes. She schooled her face, making sure he couldn't see the lust there.

"Take off my mask," he ordered lowly. She sat before him like a mouse before a snake. Risa started to reach up with her hand, but he caught it. The action took him down to an elbow, leaving mere millimeters between them. He said it once more, "Take off my mask." Her eyes bore into his, as she propped herself up. Her face was close enough to feel his breath through the cloth. She hooked her teeth at the seam and dragged it down until his face was bare.

"You're very handsome, Sensei," she said and fell back into the cushions. His body was still far enough away that she couldn't feel his erection, but she was sure it was there. This whole innocent thing was actually pretty hot. Her breaths were coming in shorter bursts whether she wanted them to or not. Unbearable heat started to accumulate between her legs.

"Do you know what a kinoichi's greatest weapon is?" He asked. She shook her head, and he slowly lowered his body onto hers. His hot length pressed against her core, and she shuddered.

"Please, Sensei," she panted, the heat building in her core becoming too strong. He began to rub his hardness against her, and she moaned out his name again. He nipped at her neck, and her hips jerked against his.

"Leave," he ordered, not removing his arms from around her. "Leave now, Risa." He kissed her again, and she kissed back hungrily.

"I'm not one to disobey orders, Kakashi-sensei," she said, and he pulled back. "But no. I won't leave. I can't, please."

"I'm your teacher," he stressed, "You have the ability to leave." She pulled him into a hot kiss, his tongue pushing past her lips.

"So teach me," she breathed against him. He smashed his lips to hers, so incredibly turned on. She pushed him back and started to fumble with the ties on her dress. He pushed her hands aside and pulled her off the couch.

"Strip," he ordered, making himself comfortable. She blushed something awful and started her strip tease. The dress came down all at once, leaving her in just her underwear. She didn't wear a bra. Kakashi started to palm himself, going insane just at the thought. She started to take down her blue and grey striped panties, but he said, "Not yet." His gaze swept over her neat little body. She had the slightest bit of tan, but her breasts faded into a creamy white. "Risa?" He questioned when she kneeled in front of him. She took his pants and pulled them down, exposing his massive hard on. God, he was huge! How was she supposed to take that? Maybe her little girl act wouldn't be so far off. Another blush moved across her face. Realization hit him, and he moaned. "You don't have too," he said and a small smile adorned her face.

"I've never… I mean. I want to, Kakashi-sensei," she stuttered. Risa smirked inwardly at his face. Of course she'd done this before, but the virgin was so much more appealing to men (or so she'd heard). She took him in her mouth, and he moaned. She sucked experimentally, wondering what the best technique was for him. The girl took a long lick up his cock, swirling her tongue around the tip. Risa did enjoy giving head, at least somewhat. She loved to run her tongue over the length, exploring the ridges and small imperfections. She appreciated having control over his pleasure, but she also delighted in the feeling of a man's hand at her jaw, in her hair, guiding her mouth to his ecstasy. She was a double sided coin, in all manners, and both sides brought pleasure. She felt his hand knot in her hair, and it was her turn to moan around his shaft. He suddenly thrust into her mouth, and Risa extended her neck and swallowed him down. He pulled back quickly and sputtered out an apology.

"I'm so sorry, but please don't do that again," he pleaded. She pressed her tongue to the underside of his cock and moaned around him another time. Kakashi gripped the arms of the chairs until his knuckles turned white. She sucked once and let him slide out of her mouth.

"Like that?" She said lowly and let a hand slide up his leg. Her eyes glistened with lust. Kakashi threw off his shirt, leaving him bare, and pulled her up by her arm.

"You little minx," he snarled. She squeaked at his rough treatment, as he took her into the bedroom.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean…"

"Shut up," he growled and kissed her, setting her down on the bed.

"Oh, Sensei," she moaned and let her head fall back. Kakashi took down her underwear and gazed hungrily at her soaking core. "Don't stare like that," she insisted and tried to cover herself. Her breasts were round and perky, the perfect size for his hands. She was a tad bonier than he usually liked, but she was only… No. No thoughts like that right now, when she was splayed out for his taking.

"You're beautiful," he murmured and opened her legs. "Now, relax." She breathed in once and let it out slowly as he penetrated her slowly with his finger.

"Ooooooh, Kakashi," she moaned. The white haired ninja almost stopped and rammed into her right there. She was so wet and tight and hot. She sucked him in readily, her body wantonly begging for his touch. She arched her back as he added another finger. And another. She wanted to buck against his fingers, to make him want to _fuck her already_. This goddamn foreplay was turning her on too much.

"Risa, are you ready?" He asked tenderly. She almost screamed at him _yes, please, goddammit!_

"Yes, sensei!" She moaned, and he quickly positioned himself. He pressed in slowly, loving how her wet heat enveloped him. Kakashi let his head fall to rest on her shoulder and let out a breathless sigh as he pushed in.

"It's been too long," he muttered and kissed her neck. When she didn't respond, he pulled back and looked at her face which was contorted in pain. "Virgin," he breathed, briefly panicking.

"No," she laughed quietly and looked away. "Sensei… you're just _big_." Another blush plucked its way onto her face.

"I can't fix that," he chuckled and got a good hold on her hips, raising them off the bed. He began to slowly fuck her, pulling out and pushing in with the pace of an absolute _turtle_. Risa moaned, frustrated with his speed. Yet, she was supposed to be the doe-eyed little student, blushing and timid. It _sucked!_

"Oh, faster," she finally moaned, squirming against his thick cock.

"Are you sure, Risa?" He asked, voice trembling a tad. It was hard to wait after such an offer, but he was trying to be courteous for his student. At this, Risa almost exploded. _God!_ Did he get it into his head that it was his job as her sensei to teach her about how _gentle_ and _thoughtful_ men could be? To teach her the difference between love making and fucking? Who asked him? How was he being so well-mannered while inside of her with a jutsu running through his veins that had the pure intent to turn him beastly? Instead of yelling at him, she looked up into those soft onyx eyes and nodded slightly, her lips just barely parted. Her hair was splayed about, and her breasts rose and fell with every heavy breath she took. Her breath hitched, and he gripped her tightly. He pulled out slowly once more and slammed back in. This ripped a scream from her lungs, and she blushed again something awful at her wanton sounds.

"Oh, Kakashi!" She mumbled, fisting her hand in his silver locks.

"Let me hear you," he commanded, pumping into her with a lion's pace. So he was one of those, huh? Well, she could oblige.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She yelled, and he growled lustfully. She kept calling him that! It drove him mad! He stopped her mouth with a kiss, and she was soon dissolved into delicious moans and half-screams of his name. He fucked her with vigor, throwing her inexperience aside. If she was aching the next day, he would _carry_ her. Her slick walls pressed against him, so tight around his length. He felt his release at the ready, but he held off, wanting her to come first. He _needed_ her to come, to feel her pleasure, so as to wash him of any guilt he had in hurting her. Kakashi reached down to rub at her clit, and her moaning stopped for a moment. She felt her orgasm rush on her at once, and she screamed out his name.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She writhed against him, and she rose off the bed, intent on kissing him. He wrapped his arms about her, and she did the same, their lips clashing. He came with a low growl, throwing her back down, screwing her hard. Her eyes clenched shut, and Risa bucked against him, taking the man in for all she was worth. When every last drop of his was spent, he slowed his pace, pulling out soon after.

"What a picture," he said softly and brushed her hair back from her flushed face.

"That's never been quite so… fun," she admitted and looked away. He caught her turning head, bringing her back by the chin to look at him. This was it. This was where, in a book or movie, he would confess his love, and she would break down. She would requite him and reveal all she'd been plotting, all she'd worked for.

It was a good thing he didn't.

"There's more where that came from," he said and kissed her lightly. She smiled and looked down at herself.

"I would love to continue, but I'm rather dirty," she said bashfully and made to get out of bed.

"Yes, you are," he commented, making her blush.

"Kakashi-sensei," she chided. "I'm going to take a shower." She walked into his bathroom and started the shower. She shouldn't have been surprised when strong arms spun her around for another kiss.

"Mind if I join you?" He whispered huskily, already guiding her back into the hot spray.

"If I said no?" She asked and snaked an arm around his neck.

"Too bad," he growled against her mouth and pushed her back against the wall. He kissed her for a while, his hands familiarizing themselves with her body. She moaned his name, and he chuckled, pulling back. "I don't think it's wise to take you again, Risa. You'll be sore enough in the morning as it is," he explained guiltily. She smiled mischievously and sunk to her knees, the water soaking her hair.

"Then at least let me finish what I started," she said and licked up his hard length. He should have felt bad for turning her on, only to deny her. He should have felt like he was taking advantage of her. But with her tongue running across his engorged manhood, with her mouth enveloping him as it did, he was unable to feel anything but pure ecstasy. His hand wound into her wet hair, and she moaned, almost making him lose control again.

"Dammit, woman," he groaned, and his hand tightened in her hair. She pulled back and gazed up at him.

"Guide me," she said. And then she said probably the sexiest thing she'd said all night. It was something right out of his books. "I trust you, Sensei."

"Oh god, Risa," he growled dangerously. "_Never_ say that to a man." She gasped as he pulled her up and pushed her against the cool tile, entering her soundly from behind. She was still so wet, _dripping_ for him, and he gripped her hips hard. The copy nin slammed into her with bruising force, but she certainly was strong enough to take it. She didn't make any noises of discomfort, oh no. Risa didn't hold anything back this time. This time, she _screamed_. She yelled his name and writhed about against him. He held her firmly in place, as he rammed his cock into her. She moaned with every thrust and every cry of _yes Sensei!_ only made him take her that much harder. She came quickly again, and he followed soon after, unable to keep his composure with her sheath spasming around him as it did.

"Mmmm, Kakashi-sensei. You sure know how to show a girl a good time," she mumbled and turned back towards him. He caught her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Now let's see about getting you clean," he chuckled and grabbed his soap. He lathered her up good and proper, paying special attention to those perky breasts of hers. He gently rubbed over her nipples, and she let out a soft moan.

"_Sensei,_" she groaned. He smirked and pinched one, the dusky pink nipple hardening painfully in his grasp.

"I didn't get to play with these very much," he said huskily in her ear. The soap made it all too easy to slide his fingers over her skin. He relished the feeling of her erect nipples, slowly growing hard at her small sounds. She started grinding against him, pushing back against his building erection. When he was ready to take her again, Kakashi decided enough was enough, and he rinsed her off. She whimpered slightly, but she couldn't very well _beg_ for it. Talk about unladylike! They got out of the shower and dried themselves. He started kissing her again and took her out to his living room. A glance of his bookshelf gave him a sneaky idea. The copy-nin pushed her back, and she fell onto his fluffy couch. He slinked over to his bookshelf and picked out a good adult novel.

"What are you doing?" She asked, almost the picture of eroticism sitting there naked on his couch.

"I want you to read to me," he said and gave her the book. Kakashi settled onto the couch behind her, his cock pressing urgently against her back. "Just start anywhere." He let his head fall back. She snuggled back into him, almost panting as his erection grew. She flipped through the naughty book and started on a page somewhere in the middle. As she read, she started to get hotter and wetter. It was about a girl and her teacher for Christ's sake! Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, he slipped his hand between her legs and pushed a finger in. Risa hesitated before he told her deviously to keep reading. A quiet moan escaped her lips, and she could practically feel the smirk on his face.

"He pounded into her, flesh against flesh in an erotic symphony comprised of wanton moans, breathless sighs, and the sound of skin striking skin. His fingers dug into her hips. He needed to take her—to claim her so hard that any thoughts of being with anyone else would go up like smoke. She gasped his name, pure sensuality dripping from her voice." She stopped. Three fingers worked inside of her. He was waiting for her to ask—beg him to take her. A carnal _please_ was at her lips, but she swallowed it and kept reading. "'Again,' he growled, thrusting into her molten sheath. She arched off the bed and panted out his name."

"Then?" Kakashi whispered gruffly. His pupils were blown wide, and he was having a hard time waiting anymore—literally. A bright pink blush spread across her face.

"S-she…" Risa began and moaned suddenly, as he pressed down on her clit. "_Stop_," she groaned.

"Do you really mean that?" Kakashi teased. She shook her head vigorously, trembling slightly. "What do you want?" She let out a frustrated moan, putting down the book. The girl tried to touch herself, but he chuckled and pushed her hands away. "What do you _want_?" He asked again, as his fingers twisted inside of her.

"I-I want you," she muttered, and he plunged his fingers deeper, one slicked digit encircling her clit in reward.

"What was that?" He rumbled. She moaned and bucked against his wonderful ministrations.

"I want you t-to fuck me, Sensei," she said quietly, half-ashamed at her weakness. Risa sighed inwardly. She was really getting in to this. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her throat and raised a hand to her breast. Figuring that his was what he wanted to hear, she cried, "Yes, please Kakashi-sensei. I need you to fuck me so hard! Oh, please!" He chuckled lightly and rolled her so that he could kiss those abused, begging lips.

"Don't _you_ want to fuck _me_?" Kakashi asked. She squeaked in surprise, as he lifted her up and impaled her on his length. She let out a satisfied sigh of _oh yes_ and shivered. His cock stretched her for the third time that night, and his hands gripped her hips for dear life. _God_, would she ever stop feeling so damn wonderful? He resisted the urge to flip them over, just another testament of his self-control, and rolled his hips into hers as encouragement. She blushed even brighter when she realized what he had in mind. She gave a test thrust and gasped, feeling that familiar wave of pleasure roll down her spine.

"Kakashi," she moaned and started bouncing eagerly on his cock. Risa threw her head back and cried out—her lips not taking the care to form words. He gazed up at her with half-lidded eyes. Her head tossed back, hair wet and wild, her lovely face contorted with pleasure. She was the portrait of perfection, riding his aching length to oblivion. He was quickly approaching his orgasm, the vision in front of him too much, and he felt her sheath begin to clench around him, signaling her own imminent pleasure.

"Risa," he breathed, and her heart clenched. She screamed when she came, writhing on top of him. He took her hips and slammed into her, prolonging her orgasm and triggering his. He took her by her hair and pulled the girl down for a passionate kiss. He bit down on her lip, and she pressed herself against his body. She went limp on top of him once she'd finally spent everything she had and sighed contently. He wrapped his arms lazily around her body. She didn't know how she could be so tired after sleeping for twelve hours. He was just a really good fuck.

"Damn," she drawled and kissed him lethargically. A wave of fatigue washed over her.

"Same," he said and kissed back, skimming a hand over her back. "Are you getting tired?" She nodded sleepily, and he picked her up. "I have a guest bedroom. The bed's small, but I don't think we're going to have a problem sleeping a little close."

She was asleep before she ever felt the bed.

**A/N**

**That's it. I'm going to hell in a motherfucking hand basket.**


End file.
